


Dean, I Need Your Help

by fanfic814



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Rough Sex, Sex, Shower Sex, Wing Grooming, Wing Kink, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 14:13:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4628280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfic814/pseuds/fanfic814
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas has had a little accident and needs help grooming his wings...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dean took a huge bite of his bacon double cheeseburger and groaned happily.  "Oh my god, this is awesome," he said.  "You're missin' out, Sammy.  I don't know how you survive on that fuckin' rabbit food."  They were sitting at the nearest greasy spoon, having dinner before going on a salt n' burn mission.

Sam shook his head and stabbed at his salad.  "Just because I don't order the greasiest thing on the menu..."

A familiar ring punched through the air and Dean jumped, digging through his jacket pocket. He glanced at the caller ID and punched a button.  "Hey.  What's up, Cas?"

"Dean!" Cas yelled desperately into the phone. "I need your help!"

Dean slipped into panic mode, listening intently for background noises, anything that might give him a clue as to what was happening.  "What's going on?" he demanded.  "Where are you?"

"I... I'm fine. I just need your help.   I'll come to you.  Where are you?" Cas asked.

"We're at a diner in Springfield, Pennsylvania off 1-90 at the moment.  We'll head to the motel and meet you there.  Roadside Inn, room 102.  Be there in five, ten minutes." Dean said, pressing the 'off' button.

Sam was staring at him with a look of concern. "What happened?"

"Dunno, but let's take this shit to go."  Dean whipped out his wallet and flagged down their waitress, boxed up his food, and slapped some bills on the table.

"Cas?"  Dean called as they entered the shabby motel room. He flipped the light on and glanced around the room. "Cas!"

"In the bathroom," a voice called.

Dean walked over to the door and knocked. "You okay?" he asked.  The doorknob rattled and the door began to open slowly and a shirtless Cas peeked out with a dejected look on his face. "What happened?" Dean asked, glancing him over, noting the cut over his eyebrow and the swollen nose.  "Come out here."

Cas sighed and opened the door the rest of the way, taking a few tentative steps forward.  Behind him, his enormous black wings drooped, dragging the ground.  "I was arguing with Gabriel.  He shoved me and I hit a tree..." he took a deep breath.  "It was a maple tree, and there was a bucket on it... I guess they were collecting sap?  Anyway..." he turned around, sighing.  "It's all over my wings."

Sam and Dean both inched forward, trying to get a closer look.  His feathers were a complete mess - bent and broken, coated in maple sap, and his wings were stuck together in spots.

"Shit, Cas," Dean grimaced.  "You're bleeding too.  From a few of the broken feathers."

Cas nodded.  "I need you to pull them for me. They're blood feathers. If you don't, they'll just keep bleeding."

Sam sprung into action, running out to the Impala to grab a small box of tools as Dean continued to inspect the damage. Sam returned with a pair of pliers and took a deep breath. "Hold on, Cas," he said softly, gripping the pliers at the base of the damaged quill. On the count of three, he yanked and Cas let out a heart-wrenching sob.  Dean moved in and pressed a clean towel firmly to the area, trying to stop the bleeding.

"There's one more, Cas," Sam said apologetically.  Cas nodded and took a deep breath as Sam quickly yanked the next feather.  He cried out again, nearly falling forward this time and Dean surged forward to catch him.

"You okay?" Dean asked, tossing the towel to Sam to dab up any remaining blood.

Cas nodded through watery eyes.  "Yes.  I'll be fine.   I used my remaining energy getting myself here, but I should heal in a day or two.   I don't know what to do about my wings though."

"Well we'll clean them up somehow," Dean said. "I don't think motel shampoo is gonna cut it though.  We'll have to go get some supplies.  Stay here, Cas."

"I'll go," Sam offered.  "What do you think we'll need?"

"I think we need to use some sort of oil to work the sap out.  Don't want our hands getting sticky and touching the feathers or we'll make it worse.  So... I don't know, vegetable oil, mineral oil, whatever.  Maybe some scissors, a bucket or two, sponges, some dish soap. Whatever else you think we might need."

Sam nodded, making a mental note. "Alright.  I'll be back."  Dean tossed him the keys and he hurried out the door.

"You okay otherwise, Cas?" Dean asked once they were alone.  "No other broken bones or anything?"  He took another good look at him, scrutinizing every square inch.

"Just my nose, I think, but I snapped that back in place," he grimaced. "Dean....?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm not sure if you'll be able to clean my wings," Cas said hesitantly.

"Of course we will. It's gonna take a while though.  Might take us all night, but we'll get 'em cleaned up," Dean promised.

"That's not quite what I meant.  I mean... my wings are very... sensitive."  Cas shot him a slightly red-faced glance before looking away.

"I know.  They're delicate.  We'll be careful."

"No," Cas said, frustrated.  "I mean..."  he sighed.  "I mean, touching my wings can be... very pleasurable.  Fondling wings is a very..."  he paused, " _intimate_  activity.  No one's ever touched them."

Dean looked at him for a split second before the realization set in.  "You mean... Ohhhh!" he exclaimed.  "Oh god. So what do we do then?"

Cas shrugged.  "Not much we  _can_  do really.  If they don't get cleaned, I can't fly.  I can't even fold them up or hide them until they're unstuck.  I just need to sit through it somehow," he blushed furiously.

"Well fuck, Cas," Dean breathed, blushing a little himself.  "What can I do to make it easier?"

"Just be gentle," Cas pleaded.

When Sam arrived back at the motel with supplies, Dean rushed to pull him aside. He pulled him into the bathroom and turned on the water to fill the buckets, but also to muffle their conversation.

"Shit, dude!" Sam exclaimed once Dean had explained the situation. "I don't feel comfortable touching him then!  Maybe you should do it.  You guys are close at least. Cas and I have an awkward friendship already!"

Dean stuck the second bucket under the tap and let it begin filling.  "Shhh," he growled. "Well you may have no choice because I can't do it all myself.  It's gonna take hours as it is.  Look, Cas needs our help, and you're gonna help me.  He seems fairly okay with it, but I'm just telling you to uh, you know, be aware."

Sam wiped a hand over his face and took a deep breath. "Alright, let's do this,"

"Okay, Cas.  Sit on the edge of the bed," Dean instructed, positioning a few towels underneath the fullest part of his wings. Cas did, stretching his wings as best he could behind him.

"I hate to say this, but we're gonna have to work through most of the feathers individually," Dean said, hesitantly prodding at the first feather.

Cas nodded and bit his lip. "Go ahead, Dean. Do what you have to do.  I trust you.”

Dean swallowed hard and nodded.  Cas's absolute trust in him was overwhelming sometimes.

"Okay.  Here we go, Cas," Dean said softly. "I think I'll work on getting the wings apart, then once they're open, we can each work on one."  He dumped a little bit of mineral oil into his hands and rubbed it in, then took a handful and globbed it onto the biggest clump of feathers. He gently started working a feather between his oily fingers, rubbing most of the sap off fairly quickly.  He pulled another feather and began the same process, massaging it between his fingers until the sap seemed to ball up in his hands.  Cas was twitching a little, but so far he seemed to be okay.  Dean took a deep breath and plunged a hand deeper into the thickest clump of sticky feathers, drizzling more oil on them with the other.  Slowly, gently he worked feathers apart as Cas let out a shuddering breath.

"You okay?" Dean asked softly.

Cas nodded.  "Unfortunately this is the easy part."

Dean worked the last bit of sap out, and the wings sprung apart, nearly knocking Sam off the bed. Cas groaned in relief, rolling his shoulders and stretching his wings gently.

"Alright," Dean sighed.  "Now for the hard part."  He wiped his hands on a paper towel that Sam had brought.  "Might have to get down on the floor now, Cas."  Cas sat on the floor at the end of the beds, stretching a wing out on either side of him.  Sam positioned himself in front of the left wing, while Dean took the right.

"You sure about this, Cas?" Sam asked nervously.

Cas nodded stiffly.  "Has to be done.  Just be gentle."

Sam took a deep breath and liberally applied some oil to his hands.  Dean followed suit and they both began ruffling their fingers into the sticky feathers.  Cas gasped a little as they started but he bit down on his lip and steeled his gaze forward.

Dean quickly fell into a rhythm, methodically separating each feather and massaging it until the sap gave way, taking little bits of dirt and leaves along with it.   Dean was still in awe that he was even seeing these magnificent wings again, nevertheless touching them.  He'd seen them once before, but briefly, as Cas had hurriedly hidden them.

Sam was working away awkwardly, barely touching at times, which was just drawing out the process.  "It's okay, Sam.  You can touch. Do what you need to do," Cas trembled.  "The sooner you can finish the better."

Dean was mesmerized.  Cas's feathers smelled like all things wild; of fresh-cut grass, and clean mountain air, of freshly-tilled soil, and damp earth after it rained. It reminded him of the time he took Sam camping for his fourteenth birthday - just the two of them with a cheap pop-up tent in the wilderness.  It was one of Dean's fondest memories.  The scent was absolutely intoxicating and he fought the urge to just bury his face in the thick of Cas's feathers.

Cas was whimpering as they worked now, rocking himself slightly as if trying to keep his mind off of it.

"Cas?"  Dean asked.  "Do you... uh... do you need a break?"

"No, no.  Just finish," he whimpered.

Dean nodded.  "Hate to tell you this, but the sap is only half the problem.  We'll have to soap you up good afterward to get all the oil out."

Cas shuddered.  "Of course, Dean. I'll be okaaay," he said in a wavering voice as Dean's fingers dug into the top edge of his wing bone.  His body jerked suddenly and he arched his back, moaning loudly.   "I'm sorry!" he yelled quickly. "I'm sorry!"

"Should we stop?" Sam asked hopefully.

"Nooo, please just finish," he whined. "I... I'm fine."

"Alright, just pick up the pace over there, Sam," Dean said, rubbing a bit more forcefully over the line of sap on the edge of the wingbone.

Cas was moaning and rocking harder, "Dean! Dean! Dean! Oh!  S...slow down," he panted.

Dean froze.  "Fuck.  Sorry, Cas," he grimaced.  Cas turned and latched his arms around Dean's neck, burying his head in his shoulder. Dean shot Sam an awkward glance and patted his back as Cas trembled.

"I... I"m sorry.  It's... it's too much," he trembled. "I just need to... hold onto... something," he gulped.

Dean scrubbed his fingernails against the base of Cas's skull.  "S'okay, buddy.  I gotcha," he said soothingly. "I can't imagine how torturous this must be."  Dean didn't want to admit it, even to himself, but listening to Cas's little sex noises was making him horny as hell.  _Pull it together, Dean,_ he admonished himself. _You're supposed to be helping out a friend here._

"How much is left?" Cas asked, pulling away slowly and glancing over at his wings.

"Just the top of one wing and the base of your shoulder blades left," Sam said.

Cas sighed.  "Those are the most sensitve parts.  Okay," he took another deep breath.  "Let's get it over with."

Dean nodded.  "Why don't you lie on the bed, Cas?  Get comfy. Won't take much longer."

Cas lay down on his stomach, spreading his wings to either side of him.  He grabbed a pillow and gripped it between crossed arms, propping himself up slightly.

Sam stood on the side of the bed and worked the top of his wing quickly, making Cas squirm uncomfortably.  Dean hesitated for a moment, trying to figure out how to tackle the base of his wings.  He knelt on the bed, but the wings were in his way.  So he placed a knee on either side of his body and straddled his waist.

"Sorry, Cas," he said softly, trying not to let his body make too much contact with him. He slicked his hands and ran his fingers through the short feathers at the junction of his wings and back. Cas's breath hissed from him and his body jerked into the bed. "I know, buddy," Dean said softly.  "Tell me to stop if you need to." Cas nodded weakly.

Sam had finished his side and retreated to the bathroom to wash his oily hands. He spent an extra long time in there, not sure he could listen to the strangled, obscene noises poor Cas was making.

Dean worked as quickly as possible, but it just wasn't fast enough.  Cas's breath was before becoming sporadic and ragged and he was writhing so hard underneath him, he nearly lost his balance a few times.  "Just a little more, Cas," Dean said.  Cas was sobbing, burying his face in the pillow to muffle his loud groans.  _I'm not going to survive this_ , Dean thought.

"Deeean," Cas wailed, his hips suddenly pushing upward.  The force knocked Dean forward on top of him, planting him face-first into a pile of feathers.  As he struggled to right himself, Cas was mumbling something, something he didn't understand.  He was panting so hard, Dean was afraid he was going to hyperventilate.

"One more section," Dean said, his fingers working as quickly as possible.  "There!  Done!"  He gently backed off of Cas and sat on the edge of the bed. "You alright, man?"

Cas nodded slowly, taking deep breaths.  He stretched his wings up and folded them neatly behind him, then suddenly gripped Dean's arm, yanking him down next to him on the bed.  Before Dean could even register what was happening, Cas's lips were locked on his in a hungry kiss.  Much to his own surprise, Dean responded immediately. Cas's mouth felt so perfectly warm and soft against his lips.  Cas tasted tentatively with his tongue and Dean let his mouth fall open and he arched into him with a guttural moan.

Cas suddenly jumped up as if he'd been burned.  "I'm sorry, Dean.  I just... I was so overwhelmed and I...I..."

"Cas," Dean said quietly, trying not to let Sam hear their conversation. "It's okay."

"But I..."

"Just shut up, Cas," Dean said, a soft smile playing at the corners of his lips.


	2. Chapter 2

The bathroom door opened and Sam finally stepped out, jolting them both to attention.  "All done?" he asked.

"Yeah, just finished," Dean said quickly, jumping up to go wash his hands.

"You okay, Cas?" Sam said, flinching uncomfortably.

"I guess so.  My wings are still tingling.  I'm sure it'll go away though," Cas said hopefully.

Sam nodded.  "If you uh, need to go have some alone time after that, we totally understand."

"Thank you, Sam.  I think I'll be okay," Cas said quietly.

Sam nodded awkwardly, suddenly thankful as Dean came back from the bathroom.

"So um.  First part's done.  Do you wanna take a break before we wash the oil out?" Dean asked.

Cas sighed and let his head loll backward.  "I forgot there's more."

Sam nodded and reddened.  "Me too.  Hey Dean, I don't think we can fit three of us in that little bathroom.  Think you can handle this part yourself?"

Dean rolled his eyes and smirked.  He didn't understand why Sam and Cas were always so awkward around each other.  "Sure, Sammy."

Sam sighed in relief.  "Then if it's okay with the both of you, I'm going to try to get some sleep," he said, crawling into one of the beds.

Dean shrugged. "Well, Cas?  What'll it be?"

Cas looked up at him nervously.  "You sure you still want to do this?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Dean asked, thoroughly confused.

Cas shook his head as if to dismiss him.  "I guess we should get it over with."

"C'mon then," Dean said, leading him to the bathroom, grabbing the bottle of dish soap Sam had purchased on the way.

"So um.  You'll need to stand in the shower stall... Do you uh, want to take your pants off?" Dean asked, trying to sound nonchalant.  He set the soap on the shelf in the shower

Cas nodded.  "I don't have any others with me..."

"Is it cool if I take my jeans off?" Dean asked.  "I think I'm gonna be pretty soaked by the time we're done too."

Cas nodded.  "Of course."

Dean turned away and stripped his jeans off quickly and he turned back around to see Cas completely, unashamedly naked. "Oh!" he exclaimed, his eyes immediately noticing the huge, stiff erection standing at attention.

"Oh," Cas said absentmindedly, noticing Dean's gaze.  "Should I put my underwear back on?  I didn't want them to get wet since they're the only pair I have here."

"N...no, it's fine," Dean fumbled.  "Makes sense.  Let's uh.  Finish this.  Get in," he opened the door to the stall and gave Cas a tiny push, following him in.  "Detachable shower head," he mumbled.  "That might make this easier."  There wasn't a ton of room in there, but plenty enough for the two of them to maneuver and turn around, even with Cas's wings, which was more than Dean expected.  He turned on the faucet and let the water heat up, testing it on his hand first.  "Okay, Cas.  Turn around.  I've gotta soak you down," he said nervously.  Cas turned and leaned forward against the wall, folding his arms to cushion his head.

For a moment, Dean just stared.  _Holy shit, there's a naked angel in the shower with me._ Cas was just standing there, forehead pressed to the wall, legs slightly spread to steady himself, just waiting for Dean to touch him.  His big black wings were still mostly folded, but they parted just enough at the bottom that his ass was showing.  It was one of the most erotic sights Dean had ever seen. He swallowed hard.

"Dean?" Cas asked.

Dean shook his head.  "Sorry.  Was just waiting for the water to warm up," he mumbled. He aimed the spray at his wings, soaking them down completely before hanging the shower head back up. "Now the part that sucks, Cas.  You ready?"

Cas took a deep breath and nodded, and Dean poured some dish soap into his hand.  He started with the top of the left wing, working his way down.  Cas whimpered and braced himself against the wall as Dean gently massaged his fingers through his feathers. Dean knew Cas was probably pretty uncomfortable with this situation, and he felt guilty for enjoying it so much.  The feathers felt so nice slipping beneath his fingers, and they smelled amazing. Dean found himself almost in a trance, humming as he worked. His hands moved quickly and deftly over the mass of dripping feathers as he sighed happily.  Cas on the other hand, was writhing uncomfortably against the wall.

"Dean!" Cas cried out, "S...slow down!  Too... sensitive."

"Sorry Cas," Dean apologized, cringing.

"It's okay," Cas gasped.

Dean moved onto the other wing, sliding his soapy hands down the feathers slowly, more deliberately this time. Cas's head rolled back and he moaned loudly.  "I don't know if this is any better," he sighed. He arched back into Dean's hands.

"M'almost done, Cas," Dean said, scrubbing through the short feathers at the base of his wing.

"Dean!" Cas yelled.  "Dean, I can't.. So overstimulated... I..." Cas was blabbering incoherently again.  _Enochian, Dean suddenly realized.  He's babbling in Enochian._

"Cas.   Cas!" he yelled the second time, trying to snap him out of his stupor.

Cas suddenly reeled around and grabbed Dean, shoving him face-first into the wall.  "Dean," he rasped desperately in his ear.  "Let me mount you."

" _Mount_  me?" Dean asked incredulously "You mean...?"

"Yes, mount, fuck, whatever you call it!" Cas said quickly. "Please."  He was panting hard against Dean's neck.

"Cas I..." Dean stammered.   "We... uh..."  His brain was reeling with a millions reasons why they shouldn't do this, but his brain wasn't really the one in control right now. 

Cas pressed himself closer and bit down on his shoulder and Dean let out a low moan.

"We uh... have no lube," Dean muttered weakly.

"Is that all you're worried about?" Cas asked, sliding a hand down the back of his shorts.  Dean jumped as Cas's finger slid between his cheeks, then glided around his hole, causing a warm tingling sensation.  A second later, he felt a cold wetness running down his leg.

"What the fuck was that?" he asked, panting.

"Cleaned, stretched, and lubed," Cas said quickly.  "Now.  Can I?" He nibbled at Dean's earlobe and Dean squirmed, the side of his face still mashed against the tile wall.

"Ohhh..." Dean whimpered. "Yeah, Cas.  Yes!"

Cas wasted no time, stripping Dean's soaking wet boxers off, lining himself up, and thrusting into Dean with little warning.

Dean groaned at the sudden fullness inside him, though he was surprised at how little resistance there was. He expected a  _little_  pain at least. _Thank you, angel mojo._   He barely had time to register the sensation before Cas was slamming into him, hard and fast. Dean pressed his forearms against the wall to brace himself as Cas thrust into him, teeth nipping into his shoulder.   

Sometimes Dean forgot how supernaturally strong Cas was.  He had pinned Dean to the shower wall so hard, he couldn't even thrust back, so he had no choice but to stand there and just take it. Or try to, anyway,  His legs felt like were turning to jelly already.    Cas was growling little obscenities in his ear now and Dean was afraid he'd come just listening to the dirty talk coming from the angel's mouth.

"You're so beautiful Dean," Cas mumbled.  "Wanted you like this for so long.  Gonna make you come so hard, sweetheart," he grunted in between thrusts.  "Gonna make you come, and I'm not going to stop fucking you until you're hard again. Then I'm going to slide that beautiful cock of yours into my mouth and make you come again."

"F... fuck, Cas," Dean managed, yelping as Cas's dick found his prostate and began slamming into it at a punishing pace.  Every nerve in Dean's body was on fire and the warm shower spray at his shoulder bit into him, the water like needles prickling his skin. His legs were trembling, and keeping himself upright suddenly seemed like a monumental task.

"Mine.  Dean.  Mine," Cas growled as he sucked a trail of red bruises up Dean's shoulder.  Dean had the distinct feeling his ass was going to be bruised tomorrow from Cas's sharp hipbones pounding into him. 

"Yeah, Cas. Yours,"  Dean panted.  He moaned loudly.  "Cas.  Cas, wait."

Cas froze, as if suddenly ripped from a trance.  "Dean... oh god, am I hurting you?"  His eyes were suddenly wide and fearful.

"No.  No, Cas... I just... I need to see you," Dean squeaked.

A look of relief washed over Cas's face as he pulled away, and Dean took a deep breath as he was finally unpinned from the wall.  He wrapped his arms around Cas's neck to steady his shaking legs.  "Do you think we can... like this?" Dean panted.  

Cas nodded, nuzzling into Dean's wet hair.  He bent and effortlessly picked him up under his knees and braced him against the wall before lining himself up and entering him again.

"Better," Dean rasped, squinting into the steam and the water droplets clinging to his eyelashes.

Cas smiled and kissed away the obscene noises coming from Dean's mouth as he began relentlessly thrusting into him again.  Finally able to see Cas's face, Dean was transfixed on those deep blue eyes watching him.  For as frenzied as Cas was, he was watching, reacting to every noise and facial expression Dean made.  When Dean would moan, Cas would speed up or thrust harder, trying to prolong that moment of pleasure.  Dean felt like a rag doll; he wasn't used to being manhandled, and his limbs just felt like they were flailing.

Dean reached over to stroke at the base of Cas's wings, the spot that had made him crazy earlier, but he wasn't as gentle this time as he ruffled the wet feathers. Cas arched his back and groaned loudly.

"Oh Dean," Castiel moaned, throwing his head back in ecstasy.  Dean's fingers gripped him even harder and he grazed his teeth over Cas's throat, sucking a little red mark just below his Adam's apple.  

"Cas," Dean gasped.  "Not gonna last much longer..." The hot pressure building in his groin area was too much to take. He shuddered hard as his cock rubbed between the two of them, shooting forth a hot trail of come which barely missed Cas's face.

Cas laughed slightly just before his entire body spasmed.  He pressed his mouth to Dean's again, kissing him hard as he moaned.  Dean gripped his fingers in the dark messy tangle of hair as they kissed, holding on for dear life as Cas's orgasm tore through him.  Dean clenched around him harder as he felt Cas's dick spurting forcefully inside him.  Cas bit down on his shoulder, still thrusting, and for a minute, Dean didn't think he would ever stop, Finally, Cas stilled, kissing him full and hard on the lips before lowering him down.

They were both panting heavily as Dean lay his head on Cas's shoulder.  "Cas..." he finally managed.  "That was fucking amazing."

Cas grinned and nodded breathlessly, wrapping his arms around Dean's waist.  "Sorry I was a little out of control," he grimaced.

"Yeah, well.  Who knew two hours of Sammy and I fondling your sensitive parts would make you horny?"  Dean teased.  He stood there, nuzzling and kissing at Cas's neck for a minute before he finally spoke again.   "We, uh, we've been in here a while.  We should probably go out... Speaking of Sammy, do you think he heard?"

Cas blushed.  "I don't know."

"Oh well," Dean said, still struggling for breath.  He picked up the shower head and cleaned them both off as best he could, and they hurried to dry off and get dressed.  "Are you uh, staying here tonight, Cas?"

Cas smiled softly.  "I'd like that.  If you want me to."

Dean nodded.  "Good, I need to snuggle you for a bit... Shit, I didn't just admit that, did I?"

"Your secret's safe with me," Cas grinned, hiding his wings and pulling on one of Dean's t-shirts.

Dean tentatively opened the bathroom door to see Sam sitting up in his bed, looking wide-eyed and traumatized.

"Uh, hey Sammy," Dean said guiltily, feeling all the blood drain from his face.

"What the ever-loving  _fuck_  was that?  Wait, I  _know_  what that was. Is this a... a  _thing_  now?  When did this happen?"  Sam was fumbling for words.

"Sammy... You know what it was.  Just  let it go," Dean pleaded.

"But Dean..."

Cas trailed out of the bathroom behind Dean, looking just as guilty.

"I'm guessing you're staying tonight, Cas?" Sam asked bluntly.

Cas nodded.

"Fine," Sam said.  "But if you two start fooling around while I'm in the room I will fucking  _end_  you."

"Couldn't take any more if I tried," Dean mumbled, grabbing Cas's hand and pulling him to his bed. They slid under the covers and Dean shut out the light.  Cas lay on his side and pulled Dean in close to his chest, letting their legs entwine.

"Cas?" Dean whispered as quietly as he could manage.

"Yes?"

"I think I need to clean your wings more often," he said, snuggling in closer and wrapping his arm around Cas's waist.

Cas grinned.  "You can do whatever you like to them," he whispered. "Anytime, Dean."

"Except here with Sam in the room!" Sam suddenly yelled from the other bed.

Cas and Dean burst out laughing.  "Alright, alright!" Dean said.  "Goodnight, Sammy."   Dean nuzzled Cas's chin until their lips met in a chaste, gentle kiss. "Goodnight Cas," he whispered.

With a gentle 'whoosh', Cas released his wings, drawing one around Dean like a blanket. "Goodnight Dean," he whispered.


End file.
